


Therein Lies the Problem

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: Tsuna started out righteously, he had a resolve -two to be precise- and he was going to fight to keep them both. Of course, that could be where the problem starts. Just a drabble of mine.
Kudos: 36





	Therein Lies the Problem

Tsuna was determined, always so determined and resolute that he would not drag innocents in to the Mafia or kill without thinking of other ways first. His resolution was protection, to protect who he loves, who his loves love and those with no power to protect themselves.

He lived by this, everyday through training, fighting, paperwork, meals. His only thoughts were on protection and change. He was determined to change the Mafia, to make it so children like him and his friends could have childhoods and wouldn't be dragged into something they never asked for, to ensure children like Fuuta and Lambo didn't exist to be used and disposed of. He was resolute to make sure no blood was spilt for the ' _rights'_ and ' _virtues'_ the Mafia stood for.

When his first kill came around it was disgusting. He would be caught many times scrubbing his hands raw and crying incomprehensible babble and hysteria, because he was now a murderer, he was now like the ones he hated. His guardians feared for a while- him or themselves or the situation not even they were sure- Mukuro spouting useless mumblings about Tsuna being _mafia_ and how he hated _mafia_ but eventually reborn knocked some sense into his student.

" _You killed someone who was after the lives of your Family. Don't you think that's more important?"_

So Tsuna accepted, his guardians accepted, and their rein moved on, sweeping through the world of the mafia like a torrential wind. They were called the generation of change. They were called ' _Vongola's greatest'_ and they were called the return of the Original famiglia.

Of course, their kill toll racked up around them with them unnoticing; they were not arrogant, and the blood on their hands was not a glory in any way- but it was an inevitability.

With blood coating his hands, even if only in the lightest of metaphoric meanings, and with shoulders broadened by the muscle built on training to kill and protect, Tsuna realised something.

It's all well and good to be resolute, to _want_ not to kill, to _want_ not to drag innocent people into his mafia life, but hypocrisy was another thing.

Tsuna had two very different resolves. One was not to kill and the others was to protect his friends first and others later.

Two very contradictory resolves that are impossible to achieve simultaneously, if you want to live long enough to repeat the process another day when those loves you are protecting are in danger again.

Tsuna started out righteously, with the resolve to protect and not to kill, but over time one realised to protect you _must_ kill, and over time one's resolve _changes_. It was this righteousness that eventually led him to forget his original dream.

He wasn't the only one of course, all the Vongola bosses had the family's best interests in mind, even Ricardo- Decimo Secondo who was said to be the _sole_ reason for the start of Vongola's bloody history- of course not even Primo was pure hearted, he realised early on the uselessness of begin a vigilante group if when you face your enemy you let him live another day, but in the end these thoughts lead the Vongola astray and created the mafia that was so famous and feared today.

So, as Tsuna stared at the blood on his hands, wandering mutely when it was he started to question the colour of his skin, Tsuna smiled and turned to his guardians. They all were resolute too, they knew it was inevitable, and they all started questioning their skin colour long ago.

But it was alright; because they were willing to kill to protect their family and each other.

_**Therein lies the problem** _ **.**


End file.
